Guide to the Warrior Cats world
by Ocbooyah
Summary: A guide to the Warrior Cats series. Enough said.
1. Introduction

**A/N Seriously. I have found so many fanfic stories under Warriors, that have no idea what it is. They think 'cats' and soon we have flying cats, domo cats, nyan, doge, super cats, and slender cats! and I OWN NOTHING! I GIVE ALL CREDIT TO THE FANTASTICE, AMAZING, AND OTHER WORDS THAT MEAN AMAZING ERIN HUNTER TEAM!**

**Guide to understanding the Warrior Cats world.**

**-Introduction**

This guide acknowledges that you, the reader, either have no idea what Warriors is and want to stop the bad reviews, you are a reader and want to brush up on knowledge without leaving the comfort of Fanfiction, or your an avid warrior and you want a good laugh. Either way, you are here and that means someone knows I exist!

Contents: (A.K.A. What order is most likely to be added)

1. Introduction.

2. History of the Clans.

3. The Warrior Code.

4. Naming.

5. Prophecies

6. Clan creating

7. Clan ranking.

8. Insults.

9. Kittypet.

10. Rouge.

11. Loner.

**A/N I'll try to update a lot but no promises, and 12 - ? will be the codes, just more in-depth**


	2. History of the Clans

**A/N Hey, like I promised, this is the history, and it caused me a mountain sized headache. Thank Starclan for wikis..**

**History of the Clans**

Before the clans were founded, there were no set borders. No limits. No rules. Cats fought for prey and teritory, often ending a life. They agreed to meet when the moon was full, but once, a huge battle started, and many innocent cats lost their lives. The same night, the spirits of the slayn visited five cats; Thunder, Wind, Shadow, River, and Sky. They no longer looked as they did when they died. They had shimmering pelts, and stars in their eyes. ''Unite or die.'' they said. ''There is enough land and prey to support your families and more. Gather other cats like you and form a clan. As a reward, we will give each of you eight more lives, so you may lead your clan for many moons.'' The five nodded, and soon gathered cats like them. The cats who prefered the forest made Thunderclan, along with Thunder. The faster cats that prefered the open moorlands join Windclan. Fish eaters and water dwelers went with River to Riverclan. The dark and marshy lands became home to Shadowclan cats. Sky and his companions created Skyclan. The fallen warriors created Starclan.

Life was happy, sort of. Through various events (That I wish _not_ to spend a day looking for) the warrior code was created, the same that is used today. Skyclan was eventully driven out by Twolegs, forced by the other clans to take refuge in a gorge, the clan soon disappeared after a rat attack, the living dispercing. Firestar of Thunderclan learned about Skyclan, and revived them. Leafstar is the current leader.

After the Skyclan incident, twolegs invaded the forest and the clans retreaded to the Sun-drown-place. Midnight, the star-gazing badger, told them the way to a lake with plenty of prey and land. The clans arrived, and soon marked their teritories. Leafpaw from Thunderclan found the Moonpool, a replacement for the Moonstone and earned the name Leafpool. Squirellflight of Thunderclan discovered Thunderclan's new camp, likewise, the other clan representitives found their respective camps. After a period of time, the Place Of No Stars started training Clan cats for a battle. The battle came, and many were lost, including Firestar of Thunderclan.

**A/N Well, that was crazy. Yea, yea. This isn't word from word, this highlighted the bigger events, like the founding and uprooting of Fourtrees. R&R Please!**


	3. The Warrior Code

**A/N This is straight from the Warriors wiki, and they get the credit with the Erin Hunter team :-) and I'm dead tired right now, so blame it on sleep if something is wrong.**

**The Warrior Code**

The Warrior Code is as follows:

Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.

Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

Elders, queens, and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders. If any warrior or apprentice is sick or injured, they may eat while the elders, queens, and kits are eating.

Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.

A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled.

After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan.

The word of the Clan Leader is the warrior code.

An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense.

A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

**Exceptions**

Cats on their way to the Moonstone or Moonpool are allowed to cross other Clans' territories to get to their destination - WindClan grounds on the moorland and ThunderClan grounds by the lake, in the forest.

At the lake, cats may travel on other Clans' grounds as long as they are within two fox-lengths of the lake; for instance, to go to a Gathering.

Cats may travel on other Clan territories if they have something to report or ask for help.

**Additional Rules**

The following rules are not specifically stated in the warrior code, but are expected to be followed:

Medicine cats may not have a mate or kits.

Kits must stay in camp until they are apprenticed, and are not allowed to hunt.

The safety of the Clan is more important than the safety of one cat.

Clans must not unite together to drive out another Clan. (This rule was broken when all four clans united together to defeat BloodClan).

Clans must not force another Clan to share territory.

Enemy patrols must not attack cats if they are on a mission all four Clans agree on.

**Rejected Codes**

Throughout history, several other rules were proposed for introduction into the Warrior Code, however, they were turned down. These rules were:

Only cats of pure forest blood can be Clan members (suggested by Featherstar of WindClan).

Each Clan may only eat the prey they are most suited for (suggested by Robinstar of SkyClan).

All Clan cats must acknnowledge that StarClan controlled Clan life (suggested by Dovestar of RiverClan).

Breaking the Warrior Code

The rules are often broken. All of the Clans break the rules many times, although ThunderClan is the Clan whose cats question and debate the Code the most. Every rule has been broken at least once.

**Examples of Breaking the Warrior Code**

Rule 1 was broken by Graystripe when he was torn between his loyalties to ThunderClan and RiverClan due to his love relationship with Silverstream, and refused to fight her. This rule was also broken by Bluefur when she fell in love with Oakheart, and refused to battle him when he was attacked by Thistleclaw. It was also broken by any cat who joined the Dark Forest. This was broken by Fallowtail and Reedfeather when they gave birth to Graypool and Willowbreeze.

Rule 2 is one of the most frequently broken, with many Clans crossing boundaries to catch prey or apprentices not acknowledging the boundaries.

Rule 3 was broken by Firepaw when catching prey for Yellowfang after she was exiled from ShadowClan. It was also broken by Longtail and Darkstripe, who ate prey on a hunting Patrol instead of bringing back to the elders and kits. It is rumored by Graypaw that Sandpaw and Dustpaw did this every so often.

Rule 4 was broken by Tigerstar and his warriors when he killed prey only to raise a hill of bones.

Rule 5 was broken by Brokenstar of ShadowClan, when he forced kits to become apprentices before they were old enough. He also trained them too hard, killing some of them. Some were made warriors before they were even six moons old. This rule was also broken when Bluestar apprenticed Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw before they were six moons old

Rule 6 was broken when Squirrelflight was named a warrior, but did not sit vigil, as ThunderClan did not yet have a camp. This comes into conflict with her story in _Code of the Clans_, where she gives vigil tips and shares experiences from her own vigil.

Rule 7 was broken by Firestar when he appointed Brambleclaw as deputy because he had no apprentice, even though he was going to mentor Berrykit when he became six moons. This rule was also broken when Hawkfrost was appointed temporarily as deputy, since he hadn't mentored an apprentice.

Rule 8 was broken by Tallstar when he appointed Onewhisker leader, even though Mudclaw was still deputy.

Rule 9 was broken by Bluestar when she waited for too long to name a new deputy, and when Firestar refused to name a deputy when Graystripe disappeared.

Rule 10 was broken by all Clans when they fought numerous times at Gatherings.

Rule 11 was broken by ShadowClan when they stopped believing in StarClan and stopped patrolling their borders.

Rule 12 was broken by Russetfur and her patrol, watching Berrykit struggle with his tail caught in a fox trap, and making no move to help him. Also done by Tigerstar when he was an apprentice and tried to kill Scourge while he was a kit named Tiny.

Rule 13 was broken by Fireheart when he refused to attack WindClan when Bluestar planned an attack.

Rule 14 was broken by Brokentail, Hawkheart , Tigerstar, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Clawface when they killed cats to win their own battles.

Rule 15 was broken by Cloudpaw when he took food from Twolegs and by SkyClan's daylight warriors because they live with Twolegs at night. Also by Pinestar when he left Clan life to be a Kittypet.

The rule about medicine cats being forbidden to have a mate and kits was broken by both Leafpool and Yellowfang.

**Punishments**

The Clan Leader may choose to punish cats who broke the Warrior Code. These include scolding, giving a warrior apprentice duties, or giving an apprentice an unpleasant task (like when Bluestar put Firepaw in charge of taking care of Yellowfang for feeding her). In severe cases, the cat may be exiled from the Clan; such as RiverClan exiling Graystripe, Firestar exiling Darkstripe, or Bluestar exiling Tigerclaw.

Cats who would murder for no reason or caused much pain to other cats for no reason would go to the Place of No Stars instead of StarClan (Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Darkstripe, etc.).

**A/N You must be mouse-brained if you think I'm putting every. Single. Cat. In. Here... Look on the wiki if you need those. R&R!**


	4. Naming

**A/N 13 views and rising? *Does a happy dance* Thank you! Ok.. This took me a while to think up, because I am a hypocrite in 1 rule in this chapter, with my RP cat Skywish.. so.. yea.. Don't claw meee! *Hides in a closet***

**Naming**

One of the bggest rules of naming a warrior/app/kit/elder/leader/deputy whatever, is BE ORIGINAL! Yeesh. Stealing prefix and sufixes to make your own is encouraged! But don't be 'Firestar the 2nd' or 'Windstar.'' Be creative!

Second rule, no star- moon- blood- (Clan name prefix here)- sky- (Told you .-.) it kills the story to have 'Starstar' or 'Shadowstar'. NO FAKE NAMES! Really, people? Slendyspirit? Nyanpelt? Uggg.

Third. No unreal colors. Enough said. No bright pinks, blues, greens. Faded is ok, but don't over do it, like a hippie.

Fourth. Cats have their on names for things. Ever seen a 'Winterbreeze' or 'Hornsound'? Nope.

Fifth. This is an example from Skyclan's books. Billystorm. Literally. Naming a kittypet something like that is perfectly fine, just not clan cats, please!

Sixth. Don't act like a book cats kin. Like Scourge's mate or kit... Or Spottedleaf's kits/mate. Unrealistic.

Seventh. 'Shape-shifter' for a name. Nothing else, but I'll explain that in the future.

Eighth. Names for measurements or time, or even season.

Ninth. Metals for names. The cats only know colors.

Tenth. Substitute a word for another of the same meaning, '-paw' is for apps only. use '-foot' if your refering to an actual paw. or 'fur' for 'pelt' if another cat has '-fur' like Blackfur and Blackpelt. Same meaning verbaly. Two different cats.

Eleventh. No numbers in names. PLEASE!

Twelft. Do not put the following unless you want bad critisism; Domo, doge, trollface, nyan, slendy, smiledog, (Name of T.V. animal).

**A/N I dunno about the other Warriors readers, but I'll chase you around with a chicken drumstick if I have too! Joking, joking...maybe.. R&R my friends!**


End file.
